1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pixel structure of a display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a display panel with even and balanced parasitic capacitor effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As liquid crystal display related technologies are developed flourishingly, liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in all kinds of electronic products, for example, a flat-screen television, a notebook, a mobile phone and all kinds of consumer electronics. However, the narrow viewing angle of the conventional liquid crystal display panels hinders the technical evolution of the liquid crystal display panels. Accordingly, an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display panel is thus developed. The main feature of the in-plane switching liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are driven by horizontal electric fields, thereby enlarging the viewing angle effectively. The pixel structure of the conventional in-plane switching liquid crystal display panel includes a gate line, a first data line, a second data line, a first active switching device, a second active switching device, a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode. The first pixel electrode is disposed on a side of the first data line and electrically connected to the first active switching device. The second pixel electrode is disposed on a side of the second data line and electrically connected to the second active switching device. The voltage difference between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode generates the horizontal electric fields to drive the liquid crystal molecules. Parasitic capacitors are formed between the first pixel electrode and the first data line and between the first pixel electrode and the second data line respectively. Parasitic capacitors are also formed between the second pixel electrode and the first data line and between the second pixel electrode and the second data line respectively. However, because the first pixel electrode is disposed only on a side of the first data line, the capacitance of the parasitic capacitor between the first pixel electrode and the first data line is different from the capacitance of the parasitic capacitor between the first pixel electrode and the second data line. Similarly, because the second pixel electrode is disposed only on a side of the second data line, the capacitance of the parasitic capacitor between the second pixel electrode and the first data line is different from the capacitance of the parasitic capacitor between the second pixel electrode and the second data line. Therefore, the pixel structure of the conventional in-plane switching liquid crystal display panel has uneven parasitic capacitors, leading to issues, such as flicker or crosstalk.